Yo Ho!
by ForeverDoll
Summary: What would have happend if the Swann's never found Will? This is what! SLASH YAOI Will/? No flaming. Rating will go up


Yo Ho: A pirate's life for me!

As I, was slowly awaking to the sound of someone calling me, but not by name, shacking my shoulder. My head was pounding and it felt like someone had just thrown me into the side of the ship. As my eye's fluttered open to be met with brown eyes, much like my own, I tried, yet failed, to get up. But this man seem to understand this and picked me up bridal style and started telling the man next to him to do something, what I could not tell for I was still regaining my sense's, but what ever had been said to the man had made him grimace but started going to different part's of the ship informing the crew of something.

But the man holding me walked towards a door, then down a flight of stairs, then into a room that was big with the furnishing's of a king's bedroom (or as close as you can get to it). He walked me to the bed, set me down gently, and started to talk but I couldn't under stand what he was saying, but then he started to walk towards the closet and pulled out some cloths, then walked back to me. I started to back away but he pulled me back and started to take my shirt off, then slipped the new one on, then he tried to take my pants off, I started to struggle at this, but he suddenly pulled me to him and made it **impossible**for me to move with out hurting myself in the processes as he pulled my pant's off, leaving me with my penis hanging out but he pulled the pants back on. I looked at him as he pulled the blanket around me and started to rub my back.

When I looked up at this man with a shocked expression, I took time to look at him: He had dread-locks, beads, and other things in his hair that was pushed back with a headband. As he pulled me close to him, he called out, and that man he had talked to before came rushing in. Their talking started to get clearer to me, and it sounded like the man holding me was the captain and that the other man was extremely worried that they were going to be attacked. As, I made a whimpering sound the 'Captain' looked down at me.

"Boy, you alright? Not hurt are ya?" this man asked me. I looked at him and tried to say anything but nothing came out, but a whimper.

"Mister Gibbs go fetch the boy something to drink, and also some food. Go, NOW!" the man 'Mister Gibbs', he turned to me.

"Boy don't be afraid no one here's going to hurt you, the only thing that you need to worry about right now is you're health got it? Good, now what I'm about to say might or might not get a bad reaction from ye, Okay? You're gonna stay in here with me, share me be an everything. You're too weak to be on ye own right now." I looked at this man, who I didn't even know, with shock and a fear. As Mister Gibbs came down with a tray of food and a glass of a liquid, the Captain looked up and saw he liquid he snatched it up took a sip be for handing it to me.

"Just makin' sure it's not rum for ya." As he held it out to be expecting me to take it I tried to, I really did, as he said I was too weak. He noticed this and put the glass to my lips, and told me to dink slowly, when I started to chough and sputter he pulled the glass away and rubbed my back gently. "You okay? You want food or more water?" I looked at the food a tried to talk; it was more of a broken whisper.

"F-f-food*chough*" he smiled at me and picked the fork up an stabbed a piece meat and put it in my mouth. This continued until I turned my head at the next piece he was trying to give me. He just smiled and picked the glass up and had me drink more.

"You better now lad? Can ya say anything?" I looked at him and tried to talk.

"W-Who a-a-are y-y-you?" the man smiled and bent down to look me in the eye.

"You first lad, you tell me yours I let ya mine" I looked at this man in surprise and saw only trust and hope in his eyes.

"W-Will T-Turner, a-and*chough* yours?" The man looked slightly shocked for a few seconds then smiled

"Captain Jack Sparrow, at you're service."

Yes it's YAOI!!!! And as always R&R

Beta: **Demon'sAngel17!!!!**

**No Flaming or Complaining about him.**


End file.
